Empty
by Crimson Riddler
Summary: KOTOR 1 oneshot, M!Revan. If he has lost the one person he lived for, why should he live at all?


_A/N: This thing has been formulating in my head for a week or so now, so I thought I'd get it down._

_I have never actually had to kill Bassy on the Star Forge, but I have got the general idea._

_So it goes, as MRevan, like: Oh look, I just killed the love of my life, who was also the woman I was Force Bonded to. Time to defeat a Dark Lord of the Sith, then wave, smiling to the crowd while I receive a war medal in a green meadow with the sun on my face!_

_Um...I think not._

_This is just my take on it. As with all my work, I remain doubtful as to whether or not it has had the desired effect, so please R&R!_

_Oh, and a prize to the person who can find the most clichés._ ;)

--

_There was nothing._

He could see it in his mind. Every move of their duel, playing out in an endless loop.

_There was nothing._

His attack, her parry; her riposte, his parry mirroring hers.

_There was nothing._

His counterthrust, her blo...NO!

_There was nothing._

The glowing blade bit deeply into her flesh, and she slumped to the ground even as he deactivated his saber and fell to his knees beside her, desperately trying to channel every ounce of his power into healing her. Damn Malak, damn the Sith, damn the Republic; all that mattered was her.

_There was nothing._

"Re-Revan,"

"Shh, Bas. Save your strength."

"St-stop. There's no hope for me."

"Don't say that Bas. There's always hope."

"I never t-told you...I-I love you, Revan,"

"I love you too, beautiful. Now shut up and help me with this."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Bas...Bas..."

_There was nothing._

He had felt the bond fading all the time, but had refused to listen to it. Now, her end was torn away from him, leaving emptiness. Where once she had been, now...

_There was nothing._

Revan let out a terrible howl, and clasped her lifeless form to him as sobs wracked his body. Pain rushed into him to fill the gap she had left, and it manifested itself around him in a gale of Force energy. Anger welled up inside him, at the Jedi, for sending her into the belly of the beast with so much more to learn, at Malak, for twisting her into something that he would be forced to fight, at himself, for failing to protect her, but all of it drowned in the huge ocean of pain that was Revan.

_There was nothing._

--

Malak looked out into the great battle before him. Bastila had stopped using her Battle Meditation, and was fighting Revan; he could see it in the motions of his ships. A little more sluggish, a little less co-ordinated. Still, he was confident that his Star Forge-manufactured ships would triumph over the Republic cruisers.

The doors to the chamber opening demanded Malak's attention, and he began to turn around.

"Ah, Rev-"

Malak had hardly spoken when he was assaulted by a terrible wave of pain emanating from the figure he beheld.

Revan stood before him, his arms bearing the body of Malak's now deceased apprentice. His face was rigid, yet his eyes, staring straight at Malak, showed behind them a deep well of pure pain. He tenderly laid Bastila's body on the cold, hard floor of the Forge, then began to walk towards Malak.

"So, a final confrontation, apprentice against Master," Malak drawled, still a little shaken by the great mass of pain he felt through the Force, but trying not to show it, "And the victor shall be Master of the galaxy."

Revan said nothing, his pain-filled eyes burning into Malak's hate-filled ones, which became tinged by fear.

Malak ignited his lightsaber, and let loose with a powerful Force Lightning attack. Revan continued walking straight through it, not phased for a second. Malak's eyes widened in shock, which turned to frustration and anger. Powered by this, he called upon the Force to speed his actions, and rushed towards Revan, thrusting his saber through his chest.

Malak looked up into Revan's face in triumph, only to recoil in horror. Revan's gaze of pain was as steady as ever. He slid up Malak's saber, coming face to face with him.

"H-how?" Malak stuttered, terrified. "You should be dead!"

"I am, Malak." And with that, Revan ignited his own lightsaber, penetrating through Malak's chest.

The breath drained from Malak's body as he slid backwards off the lightsaber, falling to the ground, and with a few last coughs, died.

Revan walked slowly back towards Bastila's body, and cradled her close to him.

"Soon, my love," he whispered. He held her close as ships discharged all around them, and then...

_There was fire._


End file.
